Love is War
by Zephyr-Chan
Summary: One shot Song fic based on Hatsune Miku's Love is war. Deidara overlooks his room mates relationsip with Itachi, but cant help but feel jealous of the Uchiha. It is war, and the prize? Sasori's heart. M for language.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own naruto, if I did It was be called 'Akatsuki' and none of them would die. I also do not own 'Love is war' by the vocaloid Hatsune Miku. I am an organic creature. Not a robot.

This is a one shot song fic, since I've never written a songfic before and was extremely bored. This song is addicted; listen to it sometime. These are the English lyrics, the real song is Japanese.

* * *

Deidara sighed, running his hands through his hair and staring upwards at the deep grey clouds that clung to the sky like a monochrome rash. It was depressing. Where could he go now? He was part of a small all male boarding school. He was supposed to be in his dormitory, but since his room mate had acquired a new boyfriend he couldn't. He had fled, not only out of annoyance - seriously, who made out in front of their room mate? - but also out of sheer jealousy. So what if Sasori and Itachi had been going out for a month now, he didn't give a shit. He couldn't get used to it. They just didn't realize why Deidara couldn't be in the same room as the couple.

The sun was begining to set as dusk took place of daylight. The sky seemed to melt from dusty silver hues to flashes of pink and orange darting about between the ever darkening skies. A few droplets of rain fell, attacking his pale flesh, but Deidara made no effort to move or to seek shelter. His eyes closed as he allowed the drizzle to dance over his body. The cold waters calmed him a little.

_No where to go_

_The calories of this love_

_Grey clouds monochrome bustle_

_Sun light shadows_

_Dusk changes its colour_

_The cold world oozes_

"Deidara!" The word pierced the silence as subtly as a plank of wood slamming against someones face - not very. Deidara winced at the loudness of the familiar voice and glanced around. His face broke into a wide grin as he spotted the red haired teen striding towards him with an obviously irritated expression.

"Deidara, why the hell did you run off like that?" Deidara was about to forge some ridiculous lie when he was spared by none other than Uchiha Itachi. The raven haired teen sneered, eyeing Deidara with his usual critical gaze. Deidara gritted his teeth and grabbed Sasori's hand.

"I was just..." He blushed, Sasori merely stared blankly, confused. Deidara hesitated, doubtful - what could he do? He couldn't just admit his feelings right here in front of Itachi, but they were rarely apart. Before Deidara could spit out any words, Itachi pulled the redhead away from the blond.

"Come on Sasori, its raining. Don't bother wasting your time."

The dark haired boy pulled his smaller lover away and began to stride back towards the dorms. Sasori glanced over his shoulder; his muddy eyes filled with doubt and bewilderment. It wasn't long before the pair were mere silhouettes and Deidara stood, fists forming in his hands. Itachi thought he could boss Sasori around like that and get away with it? This was war.

_Even so I will still love you_

_Obvious but what can I do?_

_What can I..? How can I?_

_What a fool I am_

_Lets begin - this is war_

He knew it was wrong. Deidara sat in lesson, his eyes pinned upon the back of his head. His red hair wild and unruly stuck up in every imaginable direction. He smiled fondly, but grimaced as Itachi threw a glanced over his shoulder - red eyes attacking the cerulean orbs of the blond. He looked away hurriedly and began to write down whatever came to mind - something about crimson threads and evil crows. It didn't matter, as long as it looked like he was working.

True, Sasori was happy with this person, but Deidara was a selfish being. A knew he would treat Sasori better and yes, for so long Deidara only wanted his room mate to be happy but why with _him_? Itachi was the worlds worst candidate for loving boyfriend. Deidara had hated him even before he had a valid reason too.

Though he knew his feelings were wrong and he should probably just move on and leave Sasori be, Deidara decided then and there he had to confess his feelings. Sasori had been his friend for a long time and though they had been very close before this crap with the Uchiha, he doubted his feelings were returned. But it didn't matter, did it? He sighed, running his hands through his hair.

Maybe confessing wasn't the best thing to do Maybe he needed to split them up. He smirked, jotting down some ideas rapidly in his note book.

Prove that Itachi is, in fact, an alien .... ? Not going to work.

Get Sasori to see Itachi cheating.... But he isnt, so that idea's useless..

Somehow train an army of rabid squirels to eat his face - now he was being just plain stupid.

None of his ideas were valid. He groaned. What the hell could he do? Admit his feelings, apparently. He flopped onto his desk head first and ignored the nervous glances he got from those sitting around him. He felt sick at the thought.

_To see you happy with someone else_

_Earnest feeling of love shall be sin_

_I will show you my heart, my feelings for you_

Lunch came very slowly and as soon as the bell rang Deidara literally leapt out of his seat. He reached out to grab Sasori's hand to speak to him but missed as Itachi blocked him. His eyes were narrow and the threat in his features was obvious, even without words.

"Sasori, I need to speak to Deidara alone, please." Sasori glanced at Deidara, concern lighting up his adorable features. Damn he was cute. Deidara groaned as the red head left him alone with the Uchiha.

"Hey, Itachi-san, what is it, un?" His stance was straight and dignified but his voice betrayed him and quivered, showing his nerves to his opponent. Itachi smirked.

"Sasori seems quite fond of you brat. I'd stay away if I were you -"

"-Sorry, not can do. We're room mates, remember?"

Itachi nodded, smiling wider. "We can easily change that. Switch dorms with me. You known Hidan, right?"

Deidara grimaced. Hidan, the masochistic exchange student was probably the only person more terrifying than Itachi. He was insane and every time he had talked to him Hidan had attempted to force some creepy cult at him.

"Err, no thanks un. I'd rather not."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and slammed Deidara back against the window, gripping his collar tightly in his steely grasp. The sky beamed merrily, its blue beams joyous and completely contradicting the scenario.

"Trade."

"No."

"Deidara-"

"Fuck you."

Itachi seemed to wrestle with himself, apparently wanting to throw the blond from the window to his untimely death. Of course he controlled himself and pulled away, but not before his fist impacted with Deidara's chest. Winded, Deidara collapsed and hit his head on the side of a desk with a sickening thud. Itachi was out of the door in seconds, leaving Deidara panting on the floor.

It was only minutes later that Sasori stepped into the room and rooted about his desk. Apparently finding whatever he had come to collect, he turned to leave.

"Sasori..." He murmured, eyes blinking open to the sound of footsteps, but his voice was not heard.

_Megaphone I screamed with was broken_

_How hard I try to reach up but still fail to get into your sight_

_Clear sky slid by_

_Never suiting this situation_

He was never as anything more than a room mate, right? Why was he even bothering to go against Itachi? Should he just give up and trade, leaving Itachi and Sasori to their own devices, alone at night in his room - No. He couldn't let that happen. Pushing himself up, he stumbled from the room.

"SASORI!"

The red head turned, stunned. Rushing towards the blond, he caught Deidara as he swayed slightly, still dizzy from hitting his head.

"Deidara, you okay?" The blond shook his head slowly.

"Itachi, the bastard - ah..." He winced visibly.

"What did he do to you? Why..?"

"Punched me. Wanted me to trade dorms or something. There 'ain't no way in hell i'm sharing with that creep Hidan-"

"Itachi wanted to trade?" Sasori blushed slightly, but looked more disturbed than pleased. "He never asked me about that."

"If he had, would you have wanted me out?" Deidara stared at Sasori, arm still slung loosely around the shorter teens neck.

Sasori stared at him, blushing deeper. It was such a strange sight to see. Deidara could see confusion in those russet eyes of his. He sighed - Sasori wanted him out after all, huh?

"Of course not. Your mine. I don't want anyone else....Wait, that came out wrong, what I mean is -" Sasori stuttered, his crimson cheeks deepening by the second.

"Sasori shut up for a second."

Deidara leaned forwards quickly and stole a kiss from his rivals lover. He crushed their mouths together before withdrawing sheepishly, his own blush forming upon his features. Both stood, stunned for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"Deidara...why - No, I'm with Itachi-"

"Leave him." Deidara was straight to the point. He stared towards the shorter boy. "I love you, Sasori. Have me. Please?"

"I'm with Itachi." Sasori repeated, his words sterner than before. He pulled away from the blond and was around the corner before Deidara could react. Droplets of water glided down ivory cheeks as he lowered himself to the ground. 'No, I will not cry. I will not give up.' He wiped the tears away roughly. Itachi may have won the battle, but he certainly hadn't won the war.

_I cant get ahold of my feelings._

_What can I-? How can i?_

_I am not crying._

_I am not._

_I love you._

'Dammit'. Sasori had been avoiding Deidara for three days now. I seemed as if Itachi had won, fair and square. Yet Deidara's feelings remained the same. He still glanced longingly towards the cinnamon tendrils of hair that fell over the pale skinned face of his formerly best friend. He still eyed the raven with envious glares. Nothing had changed. He had confessed, yet it was still the same.

No. Worse. Sasori was avoiding him, and at night, he didn't speak a word in their dorm. Silence. Solitude. Deidara was going insane.

"Yo, Blondie." Deidara rolled his eyes and turned to face the person. He was trying to eat lunch, but despite his annoyance at being disturbed, he was glad someone was talking to him. Deidara didn't have many friends. Sasori was the person he talked more to. Or had done, anyway.

Shit. It was Hidan.

"What is it?" He asked, weary of whatever the albino was up to.

"Itachi says he wants to meet you behind the old gym. Got a score to settle or some shit like that."

"What the hell! Why? He won, didn't he, I-"

"Whoa, don't shoot the fucking messenger. Just go. Or ill drag you, yeah?" Deidara clenched his fists and smirked.

"Fine, Ill go. I could do with a rematch, anyway."

_Fight it out _

_Shoot the heart_

_Theres no time for selecting means_

_Show of my skirt flutter_

_I'll get you eyes on me_

_Get ready to intercept_

_War situation is still disadvantageous_

Itachi wasted no time for introductions. He leapt forwards as soon as his scarlet eyes lay upon the blond and threw a punch directly for his temple. Dodging by and having his opponents white knuckles gaze his brow faintly, he backed up and cursed.

"What the fuck? What is going on, Itachi, un, yeah?"

Itachi growled quietly but held back, restraining himself.

"A little birdy told me about you kissing my boyfriend. Saw you two making out. Something going on between you two?"

Someone had seen them? Deidara didn't recall seeing anyone, but he had been dizzy enough to need help standing. He wasn't exactly going to notice anyone sneak about, was he?

"No, nothing." He answered truthfully, his body tense and prepared for another sudden attack.

"You told him to break it off with me."

"Yes."

"You said you loved him."

"I did."

Itachi snapped, thrusting his powerful arms forwards and getting the blond square in the face. He could have avoided, if not for Hidans arms linked around his shoulders. Deidara stumbled back as he was released from the albinos arms but recovered his stance, but not in time to defend against another blow to the ribcage. A sickening snap could be heard as Deidara fell back, loosing his footing and falling onto the concrete. Grinning at his victory, Itachi threw in one last kick to his beaten opponent before he and Hidan walked away without another word to the beaten teen.

The sky still shone. Damn sky. It was always so cheerful at the worst of times. Where was the melodramatic rain when you needed it? Deidara's eyes closed and he allowed his limp body to remain still. It was less painful that way. He could hear muffled sounds over the buzzing in his ears. Birds chirping, people laughing...and a calling. It sounded like someone was crying out his name.

Arms pulled him up from the ground and he groaned, wincing as agony shot through his ribs and skull. "So sorry, Deidara, I'm so sorry...What have they done to you?" Someone was stroking his forehead gently and brushing the hair from his eyes. The hands were cool and eased the fire blazing over his face. The comfort was alien to him, but he welcomed it. Opening his cerulean eyes carefully and blinking as the sunlight dulled his vision, he found himself staring into a pair of muddy orbs. Before he could think, their lips were connected.

_Love is blind_

_Ill be awakened by your kiss_

"I love you too, Deidara."


End file.
